


s̶m̶o̶o̶t̶h̶ (i)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, M/M, he doesn’t know how 2 romance in general, kei doesn’t know how to smooch, sad at first but it gets happy, the all lowercase is an aesthetic choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: “the course of true love never did run smooth”shakespeare’s a midsummer night’s dream — act 1, scene 2kei loves his boyfriend, so much so that sometimes he can’t stop thinking about all of the people who had ever called tadashi names. sometimes, it gets in the way of his time with tadashi but the other boy makes sure it doesn’t stay that way for long.





	s̶m̶o̶o̶t̶h̶ (i)

**Author's Note:**

> happy tsukkiyama week!! this is my first year participating bc i missed it last year and i am, excited  
> this is a bit of a continuation of another fix of mine, called outed!! you don’t need to read that one to understand this one, but if anyone has read it that's just,, a piece of information i guess

being out of the closet _sucked._

and kei wasn’t even the one who was out — tadashi was.

just watching his boyfriend go through the shit he did on the daily was awful. he didn’t like having to listen to the insults thrown at tadashi in the halls and not being able to defend him.

not unless he wanted to be thrown into the mess as well.

weeks ago, when tadasih was first outed, the two agreed that they were going to lay low. let things pass and wait for it to become old new.

kei coming out as well wouldn’t exactly help speed up that process.

being at school was terrible — and tadashi’s house was heaven in comparison.

not only were both of his parents aware of things and alright with them, they were also _never home_.

both of tadashi’s parents were surgeons, and they worked nights all. the. time.

so kei was free to hang out with his boyfriend without constant nagging about open doors and things of that nature.

of course, nothing had happened yet.

they were taking things slow after all.

but parents were parents, and they were often paranoid. 

and as accepting as tadashi’s parents were, kei still preferred it when it was just the two of them. 

there was just something different about being able to lay with his boyfriend free of the fear of parents walking in.

like this, kei felt at peace.

when the sun went down and things got quiet everything aligned in kei’s world. 

but tonight — he couldn’t stop thinking.

ever since second period his mind had been racing, when yet another asshole who though he was funny made tadashi the butt of yet another unfunny joke. 

it was infuriating.

he wasn’t sure why it pissed him off more today that it usually did, but it did.

so now instead of enjoying his time with his boyfriend kei was stuck thinking about some asshole he had spoken to maybe twice — who thought he had the right to talk about tadashi like he did.

all of them — everybody thought they had the right to talk about tadashi.

to treat him the way they did.

kei hated it. 

“hey.” 

tadashi’s voice was the only thing that managed to pull kei out of his angered daze.

“you alright?”

as he spoke, tadashi’s face came into focus, and kei noticed the concerned frown his boyfriend wore.

“yea, of course,” kei quickly put on a smile just to try and ease tadashi’s worries, but he didn’t want to force it for long, “i just… i can’t stop thinking about what happened in bio today. i’m pissed.”

“oh kei, i know,” tadashi sighed gently and reached out to place a hand on kei’s face, “but you know we can’t do anything about it.

“I know, i know,” kei mumbled, leaning into tadashi’s gentle touch and letting his eyes fall closed just a bit, “doesn’t mean i’m not gonna be mad.”

“it’s gonna be over soon,” tadashi’s voice was barely at a whisper as he spoke, leaning in to rest his forehead on kei’s, “promise.”

“hey, you’re the one being made fun of, why are you comforting me?” kei couldn’t help but laugh as he looked up to meet tadashi’s gaze.

at this tadashi’s worried expression quickly morphed into a shy smile, “because you’re the one who’s been laying here all night, all mad, instead of growing a pair and kissing me like i’ve been waiting for.”

“and we’re going to forget i said that,” tadashi laughed before kei even had a chance to formulate a response.

“tadashi i —” kei stumbled over his words for a moment, “you know that i’m like… emotionally stunted. you’ve gotta make a move or tell me, i won’t realize otherwise.”

“i know,” tadashi half-laughed as he averted his gaze, “but that’s _terrifying_.”

“well, you did it now,” kei smiled and placed a hand on tadashi’s cheek to turn his face back towards kei’s, “so come here. 

as soon as the words left his mouth kei was pulling tadashi’s face towards his to press their lips together. 

the only problem was that kei totally forgot to account for the fact that he and tadashi had noses, and instead of kissing tadashi kei just… awkwardly bumped noses with him.

“oh my god kei,” as tadashi giggled, kei could quickly feel his cheeks beginning to warm up, “what was that?”

“come on,” kei grinned, attempting to stifle a laugh, “like you could do better.”

“i could,” tadashi responded with a smug grin, and then without a moment's hesitation, his lips were on kei’s soft and gentle. 

this was a foreign feeling, tadashi’s face pressed up against his with his hands on either side of kei’s face, but it was nice.

when tadashi’s pulled back, face and ears bright red, kei couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend.

“see, told you i could do better.” 

“i thought you said making a move yourself would be terrifying,” kei teased, letting his forehead rest on tadashi’s once more.

“oh shush, “ tadashi laughed, “after your… nose touch thing i figured i couldn’t do worse.” 

“well, that’s just rude.” 

“i know,” then tadashi’s lips were on kei’s once more, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
